Snow White and the Big Bad Wolf
by Snigby
Summary: Snow and Bigby oneshots, fluff and smut .
1. You and Me

Fabletown was exceptionally quiet tonight. Or maybe it was just because Red was babysitting the cubs. Either way, it was still peaceful.

They were sitting on her small sofa, the one that sat in front of the fireplace. Snow had her legs draped over Bigby's, and her head on his chest. Bigby had his arm wrapped around Snow's waist, holding her against him. She had her eyes closed, feeling Bigby's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"It's nice when it's just us two," Snow mumbled, snuggling closer to Bigby. Even with the fire next to them, it was still cold.

"Yeah, it is," Bigby breathed in the scent of Snows hair. It was a mix of honeycomb and strawberry and something amazing - but it wasn't as intoxicating as her.

"Do you think they're alright?" Snow asked. She was always worrying about the cubs, even when she knew they were perfectly fine.

"Don't worry about them; Red took them for a reason. It's just you and me tonight."

"You and me," Snow agreed walking two fingers up Bigby's chest. He put his free hand on her thigh, drawing comforting circles with his thumb. She kept walking her fingers, dragging them across his jawline before setting a kiss on his chin. And his cheek. Then she placed one of her soft hands on the side of his face, and drew him towards her.

Bigby's lips were wet, and slightly cracked, and his stubble tickled her, but it was perfect. Her lips were soft and her hand was cold, and she kissed him with longing, because it was the first time they'd been truly alone since the cubs were born. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him closer - if possible. Bigby traced her bottom lip with his tongue, and she smiled into the kiss before allowing him to deepen it.

For someone who's never had any romantic interest in human girls before, he was a pretty good kisser. Maybe he was just a fast learner; Snow had had plenty of experience. She tangled one of her hands in his long hair, and rested the other one on his chest. Bigby's hand trailed up her thigh, pushing her skirt back - and she shivered at his warm touch.

She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with the Big Bad Wolf, but she did. Maybe it was the way he cared for the cubs; maybe it was just the way he looked at her that made her so happy.

Bigby's hand skimming her inner thigh bought her back from her thoughts. It tickled slightly; her skin was sensitive, especially where Bigby was touching her. She struggled to keep her breathing steady, but Bigby was taking her breath away. He could probably tell, too, as he gave a satisfied smirk. Bigby's hand moved higher, rubbing and tickling and stroking, she started to feel the familiar ache. The throbbing, almost painful ache that made her want more of him, all of him.

Snow adjusted herself, sitting up and swinging one of her legs around so she was straddling his waist. And then she turned up the heat. She kissed him hard and passionately, taking him by surprise, but he kissed back. Bigby could smell her want, her need, and it terrified him because he wasn't really sure what to do. But he knew he wanted to do it.

Snows hand started trailing down Bigby's chest slowly, undoing each button as she went. Bigby's hands moved to her hips. They didn't break the kiss while removing Bigby's shirt, and they didn't stop the kiss when removing Snows. They did stop the kiss, however, when Bigby took an extremely long time fiddling with Snows bras - not even _close _to the pins - and Snow decided to give him a bit of help. She let out a small laugh when Bigby stared at her chest in fascination, confusion, and amazement all in one.

Snows hand roamed Bigby's muscular chest, taking in every little detail of him with the tips of her fingers. Bigbys fingers hooked under Snows skirt, tugging on them.

Snow attempted to pull them off, but to no avail. She looked at Bigby and pouted, making him laugh before she stood up and removed them. Now she was left in just her silk underwear, that had little snowflakes dotted on them.

"Cute," Bigby teased. Snow grabbed his tie and tugged on it, pulling him off the coach before removing the tie. As their lips met again, so did their naked chests, and Snows arousal grew. She struggled to get his belt buckle undone as the kiss intensified, her hands fumbling around until it final became loose. She pulled it free of the loops and threw it over Bigby's shoulder, hoping it wouldn't accidentally knock over a vase or something.

She unzipped his pants slowly, letting her fingertips brush over the evident bulge. Bigby's heart raced, his breaths quickened, and he grew more excited. A different kind of excited he hadn't experienced before...

Snow tugged his pants down, laughing at Bigby as he almost tripped over his feet trying to kick them off. Bigby placed his hands on her lower back - her _lower _lower back, if you know what I mean - and she placed her hands on his chest. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds, before giving him another kiss. A loving, soft kiss, before leaning her forehead against his.

"I want you, Bigby," she whispered, her eyes closed.

"I want you too Snow, but I don't know how..." His voice trailed off. She opens her eyes to find his looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh..." She realised what he meant. Snow was the first girl Bigby had ever loved - the first _human. _He didn't know what to do. This wasn't the first time together like this, but the last time they were under a spell, and couldn't even remember what had happened. He looked back up at her to find her biting her lip seductively.

"I guess I'll have to show you." She walked forwards, forcing Bigby to walk backwards until his legs hit the couch. Then she pushed him, sitting him down. She pulled his underwear down, and tried not to stare at him. I mean, she thought he'd be big, but he was so much bigger than she'd expected. It didn't help the ache between her legs.

Bigby practically tore her underwear off in anticipation. She climbed into Bigby's lap, her knees on either side of his legs, before she re-connected their lips. When Snow reached down and wrapped her cool, slender fingers around him, he gasped. A husky, sharp intake of breath that encouraged her. She stroked slowly, watching his face take on an expression she'd never seen before. His eyes were closed and his brows furrowed, pleasure and want and frustration. Once she knew he was hard enough - at least she hoped he was, if it got any bigger than it was now she wouldn't be able to take it - he pulled her hand back.

He looked up, opening his eyes and staring into hers. She shuffled forward a bit, adjusting her position, before she looked back at him. He moved one of his hands from her hip to the back of her neck, guiding her mouth to his. And then she lowered herself, and it was just Bigby who gasped this time. Snows heart pounded and the painful ache faded to something more pleasant. Snow wrapped her arms around his neck for support, starting slowly to get used to his size.

Once her body grew used to the feeling of Bigby, she started moving again, slowly up and down. It didn't take long before she sped up. Their breaths and moans and sweat mixed together, hands roaming each other's bodies, whispering sweet nothings that made their spines tingle. They'd both been waiting for this; both scared, tentative, but now wondering why the fuckthey didn't make a move earlier.

Bigby had picked up on it pretty fast, meeting Snow halfway. Something started to build up in Snows stomach; something she hadn't felt in a long time. Bigby felt it too, ecstasy that took their breath away. Snow buried her face in Bigby's shoulder, kissing the crook of his neck. Snow started to fall out of rhythm as the feeling grew, like a balloon, and Bigby planted a hand on her hip to help balance her. Snow was close, and she could tell Bigby was too. His breaths had become pants, rough but quiet.

Bigby could tell that Snow was getting tired. Suddenly, he hand his hands on her back and flipped her onto her back, jumping on top of her and taking over. There was a slightly animalistic look in Bigby's eyes, and it drove her crazy, the feeling growing inside of her until she knew was about to reach her peak.

"Bigby," she managed to breathe. And then the balloon burst and she was in euphoria. She smashed her lips against Bigby's so she wouldn't scream out. Bigby came at the same time she did, and in the back of her mind she was aware that neither of them had used protection. Bigby collapsed on her in a heap, trying to catch his breath.

Snow moved closer to Bigby, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closed. He leant his forehead against hers, giving her a soft kiss on the nose.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He stared into her eyes - a vibrant blue that sparkled - and she smiled.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Maybe we should let Red take care of the cubs more often," Bigby tucked a piece of hair behind snows ears, that we're still adorned with little silver balls.

"If we keeps this up we'll have another one to deal with," she smiled, and Bigby smiled too. She leant her head on his chest and he leant his head on hers, wrapping his large arms around her slender body protectively. They fell asleep to crackle of the fire, wrapped up in each other's arms, and in love.


	2. You're Cute When You're Angry

Snow sorted through her paperwork, tidying her desk so it was presentable enough for her first appointment. And by "appointment" she meant Fables visititing to file complaints. Which was almost every day. It was hard to keep the business office organised; 1. Bigby was always here to distract her, 2. Bufkin was clumsy. There was a knock on the door that echoed loudly throughout the quiet office. She checked her watch: her first appointment wasn't for another hour or so. Whoever was knocking didn't wait for an answer, they twisted the knob pushed open the door. Thankfully, it was only Bigby. I guess she isn't getting any tidying done.

"Hi Bigby," Snow gave him a quick smile, not allowing herself to to get distracted.

"It's quiet in Fabletown, I thought I'd drop in to say hello," he sat on the edge of Crane's desk. Snow sighed.

"Bigby, I'm trying to tidy up before my next client. There's a lot of complaints, these days," she looked up from her work to look at Bigby. He had a Huff'n'Puff cigarette hanging out his mouth and was searching his pockets for a light. She cleared her throat to grab his attention, then gestured to the sign on her desk that read 'THANK YOU FOR NOT SMOKING'. She raised her eyebrows at him putting the light to the cigarette, and he put them both back in his pocket.

"If you're just here to kill time, can you sit over there?" She jerked her head to the chair on the opposite side of her desk. "I've got stuff to do," she focused on her paperwork, willing herself not to get distracted. She had a lot of work and little time, but she could feel his dark eyes watching her. "Yes?" She glanced up at him with a bemused look.

"What! I didn't say anything."

"Why are you watching me?"

He dropped his gaze to a little blue ornament that decorated her desk. He pretend not to hear her question, or was just ignoring it. Either way, he couldn't hide the light blush colouring his cheeks. Bigby, /blushing/? That was new. He stood up and took a step to his right, slumping into one of her chairs. He kicked his feet up on the edge of the desk, his hands on the back of his head. Snow sighed and put down her pen.

"Do you mind?!" Now she was getting frustrated.

"Look Bigby, if I have to tell you one more time-" Snow was interrupted by Bigby's quiet sniggering.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You're /trying/ to piss me off!"

"Ooh, Snow /swearing/?" Bigby gave her an evil smirk. He /was/ trying to piss her off! Snow stood up and pointed her finger to the door.

"Get out," she hissed through clenched teeth. Bigby stood up, chuckling to himself.

"Don't get too heated, Snow. You don't wanna melt." Bigby was really asking for it now, especially after his lame joke. He gave her a cheeky wink. Snow glared at him. She glared at him while he gave her his smirk. She glared at him when he started shifting uncomfortably on his feet. She glared at him when he dropped his gaze and stared at his shoes. She glared at him until an awkward "sorry" slipped from his mouth. Ever so slowly, she stood up and walked around her desk, her eyes trained on Bigby. She stopped inches in front of his face, and he could smell how angry she was. There was no fooling his nose. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was slightly intimidating. Before Bigby could process what was happening, Snow's lips were on his, her hands on his chest. It wasn't just anger he'd smelt on her. He awkwardly placed one hand on her cheek, the other coming to rest on her back. The kiss got a little more intense, and Snow got a little less angry. Bigby took a step back and say in the edge of the desk, pulling Snow towards him. Snows hands tangled themselves in his hair, and Bigbys hand travelled everywhere from her waist to her hair to her shoulders. Bigby reached for her buttons and Snow didn't stop him. The only thing better than sex, was angry sex. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Snow pulled back and her head snapped to the clock on the wall.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath, buttoning her shirt up and smoothing her hair.

"Uh...your appointment?" He guessed. Snow didn't even bother answering him, she was too busy doing a last-minte clean up of her desk.

"You need to leave," he could tell she was embarrassed by her sudden movements before. He chuckled, then walked up to Snow and kissed her cheek.

"You're cute when you're angry," he told her, before walking out the door. Heat rushed to her face, painting her cheeks a faint red. She couldn't wipe the smile that crept tugged the corners of her mouth. And, recalling Bigby's words, she melted a little inside.

**{ AU comment what you thought! ^,^ I'm also uploading all of my stories on Wattpad as well, my username is Snigby if it's easier for you :) }**


	3. Room 209

Silence. In Fable-town, that was uncommon, but tonight was peaceful. No one was trying to murder Snow or I, no more mystery cases to solve, everything was calm.

I look to my right at Snow. Her black hair was tussled by the cool night wind, but I liked it that way. I squeeze her hand and give her a small smile, which she returns. I loved Snow, I really do. We've been through so much together recently that she always seems to turn to me for comfort.

I look at the sky, the starts sparkling in the night. It was a beautiful sight, and it was even better Snow was here to see it with me. Snow leans her head against my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist. The night sky had never seemed so pretty; the stars seemed to shine brighter than they did yesterday. Snow tilts her head up and looks at me, before placing a small kiss on my cheek. I smirk at her and gently push her against the wall of whatever building we were passing by.

We both lean is as our lips connect, before I start trailing kisses down her neck and. I kiss the dip between her neck and collarbone and I hear her give a slight moan. Sweet spot. I begin sucking on the same spot, and her arms wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I smirk against her skin, before trailing kisses along her collarbone, eventually moving back up to her lips. Her kisses were sweet and passionate, and mine matched. Her hands tangle in my short hair, and my hands trail further down her waist.

I pull away from the kiss and look at the flashing sign above us. "Open arms hotel" flashed in neon pink above us. I look down into Snows eyes, placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth before grabbing her hand and tugging her toward the entrance. "We can spend the night here."

Snow and I made our way through the doors and went over to the counter. "I don't think anyone is here." Snow said still holding my hand. "Yeah well I thought I would see Beauty here." I answered making my way up stairs. "Wait Beauty? Why would Beauty be here? Wait does she work here-" I cut her off by crashing my lips to hers. "I'll explain it all later, if I have the energy." I said with a smirk growing across my lips. She blushes and we head up stairs. As we're walking through the hallways trying to find a room we hear all sorts of sounds. People arguing, people partying, people laughing and people doing what me and Snow were planning to do. "Sonva bitch." I mutter. As I'm about to walk over to a door I feel Snow pull me into another direction. "Here." She says in a certain tone. I look up the room number. "209 huh?" I question her. "Seems like the only one with no sound of people in it." She smiles. Oh god how much I want her. I just want to be in the room already! "C'mon sheriff. Show me how bad you can REALLY be." She says licking her lips and leading me into the room.

As soon as we close the door I pin her to the wall and start kissing her all over. She moans and crawls at my back. "Please Bigby." She whispers. That was all she needed to say for me too pick her up and carry her to the bed.

I climb on top of her slender body, her hands immediately tugging at the hem if my shirt. I pull it over my head and throw it across the room. I lock lips with Snow again, my hand inching up her snow-flake shirt. She pulls off her work jacket and I make quick work of her shirt. She pulls my face back down to hers as my hands skim her body, stopping at her hips.

I tug on her skirt, inching it down slowly. I can feel her smile into the kiss, her hands roaming my torso. Her hands trail down to my belt buckle, and she slides the belt out with ease. In a couple of seconds, her skirt was gone to. The pile of clothes in the corner of the room just kept growing bigger. I stand up and take off my pants, leaving both of us in our underwear.

I climb back on top of her, and her arms wrap around my neck. Her hands tangle in my hair as she pulls me closer to her, our tongues fighting for dominance in a passionate dance. I struggle to unhook her bra, and after a couple of attempts she just smirks and does it herself. She pulls me back down.

Seeing her exposed chest, and feeling it against my own, I can feel myself getting 'Bigby' in my boxers. I push myself against her and feel her hips jerk. She lets out a small moan, grinding against me. Her hands trail down to my underwear, tugging them down, and I return the favour.

Now we're both naked. Snow looks me up and down, biting her lip seductively. I push against her, and she moans, "please". I smile as I position myself, and she sighs in pleasure. An old motel might not be fancy for a first-time, but I doubt Snow really cared.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready,"

and then pure bliss.

{ I'm back with another story ^.^ this was written late at night by me and brookster13 bc she kept nagging me to write it. The story was continued over on her account if you want to check it out. Please review, and if you have any request message them to me and I'll give you credit if i use it ^,^ }


	4. Moving In

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Carful, Snow. That box is heavy." Snow rolled her eyes at Bigby's words of caution. Usually she found it sweet that he cared about her so much, but that was the 7th time he'd said it. br /"I can handle myself." Snow picked up the box, marked ' clothes' with a thick, black marker, and almost dropped it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Man, she hated moving./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She and Bigby had finally decided to move in together, into a large house near the Woodlands. It was a little small for all of them, 4x2, meaning half the cubs had to share a room, but it was nice. It had two living rooms - one in the front of the house and one upstairs - a reasonable sized kitchen, and a big-ass study with a bunch of books left on the shelves from the previous owners. Snow and Bigby planned to sell the old furniture that came with the house./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mum! Mum, Connor keeps tugging on my pigtails!" Winter appeared in front of Snow, holding a small toy bear. Snow sighed, setting the box down in the front hall. Then she picked Winter up and sat her on her hip, straightening her pigtails. br /"Now go help Rose with some of the lighter boxes, okay? We still need to set up your beds." She set Winter down and kissed her forehead, before pushing her out the door. Snow sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. She had a headache that throbbed like hell, and her feet weren't helping either./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They definitely weren't moving again. At least not for a couple more centuries./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*~*~*~*~*~*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"13 boxes, 6 complaining cubs, a nagging Bigby, and a partridge in a pear tree later, they could finally rest. None of the boxes were unpacked, and they were yet to make the beds, but they'd dragged all the mattresses into the living room. Guess they'll just have to sleep on the floor /"I'm hungry," Ambrose whined, for like, the fifth time in the last /"Me too," Blossom /"I want a sandwich," Darien jumped in. br /Snow rolled her eyes. "When /don't/ you want a sandwich?" br /"I want pizza." Therese basically lived off of pizza, that was no surprise. br /"That sounds like a good idea," Bigby's voice came from behind her. He sat on the matress and pulled Snow into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, closing her eyes for a moment. It was times like these that Snow felt fully comfortable; surrounded by the people she cared about, surrounded by Bigby and his overpowering cologne. Not that she was complaining - either he smelt like he'd bathed in Calvin Klein for an hour, or he smelt like wet dog. It's not like she got these moments very often, with work always keeping them busy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine," Snow breathed, her eyes still closed. "We'll get pizza."br /"Yay!" Therese jumped on top of Snow and wrapped her arms around her neck. Snow laughed, gently pushing the 5 year-old off of her. They were too energetic, and she was too /"I want Hawaiian!" Connor cheered, pulling on Winters pigtails. br /"Quit it!" She whined, pushing him away. "I want /"Cheese! I really want Cheese pizza!" Blossom added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Th next ten minutes consisted of Bigby accidentally calling the wrong number - "hello, yes I'd like to order 4 large-huh? Sorry, mam. No, I don't want someone to fix our plumbing. No. No, I rang the wrong number. I just want pizza, mam, our plumbing is fine" - the cubs calling out what different pizza they wanted, and what drinks they wanted, and Snows headache getting progressively worse . We ended up ordering 3 pizzas, cheese and meatlovers and Hawiaiin, a loaf of garlic bread, and mashed potato. Snow didn't think the cubs could eat all of that, but if they didn't finish it god knows Bigby will./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*^*^*^*^*^*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You alright?" Bigby's breath tickled the back of her neck. She was still sitting in his lap and leaning into his chest. The cubs were running - or in some cases, flying - around the living room, swinging around pieces of pizza and spilling cups of Dr /"My head hurts. And me feet. Also my shoulders."br /Bigby chuckled, running a hand through her raven hair. He curled a lock around her finger, before tucking it behind her ear. "Would this help?"br /Bigby pushed the straps of Snows shirt to the side, exposing her shoulders, before he started to massage them. She expected him to be rough, but he was surprisingly gentle, soothing, calming. She sighed and sat up a little straighter, making it easier for Bigby. br /"You've got a lot of tension in your shoulders, Snow," he /"Where did you learn to do this? I didn't know you could give massages. At least not without breaking anyones spine."br /"You're hilarious," he blanked. "I met a masseuse last century, became good friends with him, and he taught me a thing or two."br /"Or three," Snow sighed. He was /really/ good at /"I want a turn!" Ambrose appeared next to them, plopping down next to Snow. br /"Me too!" Therese came from behind them, yielding 3 slices of pizza, plus the one in her mouth. br /"What about me? I want a massage too!" Blossom came running at them, jumping onto Bigby's shoulders. Snow laughed, and pulled Winter into her lap, who was previously standing in the corner sipping from her plastic cup. Bigby stopped massaging and pulled Blossom of his /"Fine, but I can't do all of you at once." He ruffled Darien's /"Me first! I asked before they did." Ambrose sat in front of Bigby, who started to do some weird karate chop thing up and down Ambrose's back. She knew Bigby was just messing around with them, because the cubs couldn't tell that me wasn't actually massaging them properly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was a long day of moving boxes and joyful cubs and greasy pizza, but it was a good day. There wasn't much time where they actually got to spend time together as a family, what with all of the work piling up, plus the cubs start school soon. They all fell asleep on that double mattress, Snows head on Bigbys chest, and the cubs tucked into all the spaces between them, between their legs and under their arms. Snow was the last one to fall asleep, her eyes taking in the adorable sight before her. The six cubs were so cute, and Bigby was such a good father, and she loved them all so much. br /"Ghost?" She whispered to her seventh child. He must be here somewhere, unless he's gone exploring the house. br /"Yes, mama?" He answered, from somewhere near her /"I love you, Ghost."br /"I love you too mama."br /Snow wiped a fear from her cheek, one that she wasn't aware had even fallen, and then she closed her eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"{ AU: how did you guys like the story? It's a little different and pretty bad and idk why I added some feels at the end but I hope you enjoyed. Thank you all got reading, and don't forget to comment if you have any ideas for a new story! 3 }/p 


	5. Fabletown Festival

Carnival games, huge plush toys up for grabs, buckets of fairy floss, and a bunch of kids screaming:  
"I want to go on the teacups!"  
"I want a corn dog."  
"I need to pee, I need to pee!"  
"Can we get ice-cream?"

Welcome to Fabletown Festival. With the cubs. Almost identical to a normal festival, except you now have 6 seven year olds constantly nagging for things and attempting to sneak onto rides.

Bigby took one last drag of his cigarette, before flicking it on the floor and crushing it with his foot. Snow threw him a look of disapproval before turning to the cubs.  
"What do y-wait, where's Ambrose?" Snows head whipped from side to side, scanning the crowd for her child.  
"Ambrose? Ambrose!" She called frantically. Bigby took one short whiff of the air.  
"He's at the petting zoo," Bigby put his hand on Snows shoulder.  
"What? How did you-" Bigby wriggled his nose at her. "Oh."

"Dad, mum! Look!" Ambrose called out to them as they got closer. He pointed at the animal pens, full of farm animals climbing on top of each other.  
"Look at that duck and her little ducklings," Snow pointed to one of the pens on their right.  
"Aww, they're so cute!" Ambrose cooed.  
"Yeah, her ducklings don't run off because they're good ducklings. Take note."  
Bigby tried to suppress his laughter, watching Ambrose stare at his feet.

"Psst, Bigby." The familiar voice made him turn around, searching for who'd called his name.  
"Bigby, down 'ere!" Bigby looked to the pen directly behind him, and unbelievably, saw Colin.  
"Colin? What are you doing in Fabletown? In a /petting zoo/?"  
"King cole wasted the money on some stupid carny ride, couldn't afford to hire normal animals. Most of us 'ere are from the farm."

Bigby felt a tug on his arm, and looked down to see Winter staring up at him with small, blue eyes.  
"Mum says we're going to watch Rose sing now."  
Bigby turned back to Colin. "Act like a real pig, alright? Last thing we need is one of these Mundy's getting suspicious."

Bigby followed Winter, ignoring the growls and hisses of the animals from the Farm. He looked up to find Snow and the cubs getting their photo taken behind a big, wooden board, their heads stuck through a hole. Snow had the body of a lifeguard, and the cubs had the bodies of girls in bikinis. Except they were so short they had to take turns standing on each other's backs.

Winter let go of Bigby's arm and ran off to join them. It was adorable, and hilarious. Snow handed the money to the photographer, and he handed Snow the photos that somehow came out of the camera. Bigby was still really confused at modern day technology.

"Daddy you should have joined us!" Blossom sang, shoving the pictures in his face.  
"I'm good."

"And next, we have Rose Red singing Work It Out!"  
They were all sitting at a small picnic bench in front of a stage, where Rose Red was about to perform. Every year they did a fundraiser for Fabletown, except they'd say it was for the RSPCA or something Mundy's have empathy for. Last year, they had pie-eating contests - except the pies ended up costing more than they raised.  
"How you doing honey baby, you know I don't ask for much," Rose started, singing Beyoncè. Typical Rose.

To be honest, Rose was a great singer. By the end of the song, they'd raised +150 more bucks. Maybe it was because of Beyoncè.

"You did really good aunty Rose!" Blossom exclaimed as Rose sat down with them.  
"Thank you, sweetie," Rose pulled Blossom into her lap. They looked so alike, with their short, fiery red hair that you'd think they were mother and daughter.  
"I could probably do better," Connor bragged. He looked so goofy, with his wide smile and missing front teeth and chocolate covering his face. He'd even managed to get some on his forehead

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel now?" Winter was bouncing up and down on the bench, her black pigtails swaying.  
"Are you even old enough?" Rose raised her eyebrows.  
"I'm 7, of course I'm old enough!"  
"Whatever you say. But when they say you can't ride it because you're too small, I'll take you to the teacups," Rose offered.  
"Ew, tea's disgusting!" Darien crinkled his nose.  
"The teacups is basically a Ferris wheel for kids, moron," Therese explained, rolling her eyes.  
"Shut up," Darien mumbled.  
"Fine, I guess the teacups are better than nothing." Winter stood up, running off to wherever she guessed the ride was.  
"Hey-wait!" Snow stood up and started after her, but Rose stopped her.  
"I've got it. You two have fun." She winked at Snow before running after Winter, and the cubs all followed her.

Bigby stood up and slung his arm over Snow's shoulder.  
"And then there were two."

The line for the Ferris wheel was fairly long, almost a twenty minute wait. It was definitely worth it. They were the only ones in their carriage, with clear, glass windows and leather seats.

"So..." Snow started.  
"So..."  
"The sunset looks beautiful."  
"It does." And it did, but Bigby was staring at Snow. Her red lips and her soft gaze and her silken hair that spilled over her shoulders. The way she played with her hands, just like she does when she's nervous, and the way she looks at things she loves, warm eyes and a contagious smile.  
"It's getting dark," she stated. She looked at Bigby, who hadn't shifted his gaze.  
"It is."  
"The fireworks should start soon."  
"Hopefully."  
"We're nearly at the top."  
"Already?" Bigby looked out the window, at the whole of Fabletown and the neon lights. He could see the teacups far below, Rose just visible in the crowd. Bigby could hear the cubs from here, all laughing happily and waving to Rose when they got to the top.

Snow looked out her window, and her scent changed immediately. She was nervous, and scared, he could smell it. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, a simple gesture that gave her comfort.

Snow swung her legs over Bigby's, resting her head on his chest. She was reminded of the last time Rose babysat the cubs, and a small smile crossed her face.

A loud pop drew her attention to the window. Blue and green and red rained down around them, and the crowd far below them cheered. Another round of fireworks went off seconds later, this one a shower of purple and gold. The coloured sparks illuminated the darkening sky, a sure sight to see.

Bigby turned to Snow, who's eyes reflected the scene outside the window. When their eyes met, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, and as sure as the next round of fireworks went off outside, he felt then in his chest, too.

{ ayyyy I've finished 3 hope you guys enjoy ^,^ I'm also starting a new chapter story and it's a highschool AU, so all twau and fable characters are normal kids in highschool and yeah I hope you'll like it ㈏2  
Ps follow me on Instagram _fabletown_ for updates }


End file.
